


baksonya satu, makan disini ya, sayang -eH, KANG.

by mikhail (cas_septimus)



Series: you can't spell winchester without r e c e h [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU DALAM AU, Alternate Universe - Indonesia, Alternate Universe - Village, M/M, MICHEAN RECEHVERSE, RECEHVERSE, a bit like ftv but not really, keju, mamang bakso ganteng mengalihkan dunia dean, matt cohen membuatku tak mampu menulis apa apa, receh, tukang bakso! michael
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/mikhail
Summary: Datang untuk membuat perhitungan, pulang dengan wajah merah dan nomor hp si akang.Dean tidak mengira kalau tukang bakso bisa seganteng ini.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fumate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/gifts).



> Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and CW Network
> 
>  
> 
> special thanks to pumet yang udah bantuin deskrip si akang :""D  
> dan nes juga karena telah menginspirasi lewat komenannya di foto sampul saya :""D

Ada warung bakso baru di Kampung Garrison. Pemiliknya bernama Michael, yang secara mengejutkan adalah anak dari Chuck Sunandar. Iya, Chuck Sunandar si tukang sate madura dan penulis cerita homo yang sering tepar di warung mak Ellen itu, ternyata dia punya kemampuan untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Dean pribadi belum pernah bertemu dengan Michael, yang baru menetap di kampung ini tiga minggu yang lalu. Tapi kata orang-orang sih mereka berdua gak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali. Kalau mengutip kata Jo mah, 'bapaknya blangsak, anaknya madafaka ganteng banget askajhjhkhskhkhkdfd'.

Dean gak penasaran kok sama mamang bakso yang katanya **_GANTENG BANGET_** itu. Iya, emang sengaja dicapslock, _bold, underline_ dan _italic_ karena Syamsudean Winchester sudah kelewat enegh mendengar satu kampung, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, tua atau muda, semua memuja si pendatang baru.

 

 

> "Kang Michael ganteng banget, terus baik lagi orangnya..." ujar Jessica tempo hari.
> 
> "Maunya kuangkat jadi anak. Tapi dia gak mau, masih mau berbakti sama ayah kandungnya yang blangsak itu cenah." Yang ini pak kades Jimmy. Di belakangnya ada Gabe dan Cas yang angguk-angguk setuju.
> 
> "Kalau aku punya anak, pasti sudah kujodohkan sama dia. Tipikal menantu idaman banget dah," kata Mbah Jim.
> 
> "Top banget anaknya. Udah ganteng, pinter, baek lagi... kemarin dia jemput bapaknya yang lagi mabok itu sambil lunasin hutang-hutang. Ah, coba aja aku gak punya suami; pasti sudah kukejar anak itu." Mak Ellen gak tanggung-tanggung.
> 
> "Dia imuutttttt banget. Coba aja aku suka laki-laki." Ini pengakuan terlarang Ceu Charlie.
> 
> "Aku 'au 'ikah 'ama 'ang 'mi-el." Sampai Dedek Krissy yang masih bau kencur.

 

Tapi yang paling bikin Dean geger adalah kemarin. Saat Sam pulang kerja kelompok dengan lutut dibalut perban dan badan gemetaran serta muka semerah tomat, mengundang kepanikan abang dan babehnya. Ketika ditanya jatuh dimana/dihajar siapa, dia malah menjawab: **"kayaknya saya belok deh."**

Tik-Tok. Ti-Tok. Hening beberapa saat. John dan Dean bengong sambil berusaha mencerna maksudnya.

Sam menghela nafas, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat gelas berisi teh hangat. "Anu..." ujarnya pelan, "Tadi aku jatoh di perempatan Om Crowley, terus... terus ditolongin kang Michael."

Dean masih bengong, sibuk mencerna informasi karena gagal paham hubungannya badan gemeteran dan muka merah dengan ditolong Michael.

"Oh, dikirain kenapa." Babeh menghela nafas lega. "Itu sih wajar, Sam."

Kedua anaknya mengerjap. Wajar?

John mengalihkan pandangannya. "Michael itu anak baik. Semua orang di kampung ini pengen dia jadi menantu, atau _suami_. Babeh juga pernah ngobrol sama dia, oke kok. _Dia mirip babeh pas muda juga_ ," ujarnya, sambil memberi penekanan di kalimat akh-

Oke. Kilas balik cukup sampai disitu. Dean tidak perlu mengingat saat dimana dia sadar bapaknya punya fantasi selfcest.

 

Intinya Dean sudah muak. Kanan-kiri orang-orang semua ngomongin Michael. Michael. Michael. Michael. Sebagus apa sih dia sampai bisa merebut gelar 'Aa Kece' dan 'Mantu Idaman' di kampung dari tangan Syamsudean Winchester? Cih.

Dia tidak pernah berniat untuk memancing api permusuhan, tapi mau dikata apa; Dean tidak pernah menyukai sesuatu yang viral.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean turun dari Impala dengan percaya diri, melangkah dengan jumawa memasuki warung yang ramai pembeli. Dia mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya, kemeja flanel biru dirangkap jaket kulit warisan babeh dan celana jeans, tidak lupa kacamata pilot yang tergantung di kerah kemejanya. Dan semerbak harum parfum yang membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih wangi dari bapak-bapak mau jumatan.

(Tadi di rumah Sammy bertanya ngapain dia make baju kayak gitu di tengah hari bolong yang panas cuma buat beli bakso. Dean mengedikan bahu dan menjawab “zirah terbaik untuk pertempuran terhebat", rupanya dia keseringan nonton CD bajakan Sherlock. Sam gagal paham tapi tetap nitip bakso urat)

Warung bakso nyaris penuh, lokasinya yang berada di perempatan memang strategis. Si mamang bakso berdiri memunggungi Dean, dia tengah mengelap mangkok-mangkok yang baru selesai dicuci. Dean berdehem, meminta perhatian Michael yang masih memunggunginya.

Ketika si mamang bakso berbalik, jantung Dean langsung berhenti seketika. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengada-ngada saat bilang orang ini **_ganteng_**.

Rahangnya tegas, seperti garis-garis yang membentuk lukisan klasik di era Renaisens lama. Matanya awas, menatap tajam namun ada kelembutan yang bisa dia kenali di dalamnya. Hitam rambutnya mengingatkan Dean akan langit malam yang gulita dan tak berbintang. Hidungnya mancung, sementara rambut wajahnya hanya menegaskan aura dominan yang natural ia miliki.  
  
(Dan senyumnya saja barangkali cukup untuk membuat Dean kehilangan kata-kata, berdiri seperti orang bodoh selagi menatapnya.)

Seketika Dean merasa jadi butiran debu. Gak ada apa-apanya dibanding malaikat di depannya.

"Pesen apa, A?" tanya Michael ramah sambil menyeka peluh di dahi.

 ...Gusti nu agung, bahkan suaranya juga campuran dosa dan rahmat.

"...A? ...pesen apa, A?"

Dean mengerjap. "I-iya, sayang?" ujarnya _refleks._

Mamang tukang bakso menaikan sebelah alisnya, geli namun tetap terlihat berkelas. Perubahan ekspresinya tidak luput dari perhatian Dean, yang beberapa detik kemudian menyadari _alasannya_.

 

 

 

 

Siapa saja tolong dorong Dean ke kali sekarang juga, biar hanyut dan mati tenggelam sekalian.

 

 

 

 

Dean berdehem, mencoba memunguti harga diri yang berserakan di lantai. "Maaf, Kang. Maksud saya, bakso telornya satu, makan disini ya. Sama bakso urat dibungkus satu."

Kang Michael tertawa renyah, sukses membuat hati Dean cenat-cenut. "Siap, A. Aduh, tapi jangan grogi gitu atuh. Saya gak ngegigit kok," candanya.

Dean hanya tersenyum kecut. Masih malu setengah mampus.

"Kecuali kalau Aa emang maunya begitu, nah itu beda cerita," tambah Michael sambil melirik leher mulus Dean.

 _"Gusti... atuhlah, Kang. Jangan bikin saya mikir yang aneh-aneh!!"_ jerit Dean dalam hati.

"Duduk dulu, A. Nanti dianterin," ujar Michael, mengembalikan Dean ke dunia nyata.

Dean mengangguk kikuk, lalu buru-buru duduk di kursi kosong yang tersisa. Dia sengaja membelakangi si akang karena tidak yakin bakal kuat iman jika harus melihat wajah sempurna itu lebih lama lagi.

Dean masih mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja kayu saat sebuah tangan kekar lewat diatas bahunya dan meletakan mangkok bakso pesanannya diatas meja.

“Silahkan, A.” Suara Michael terdengar jelas, begitu jelas, terlalu jelas. Dean bisa merasakan dengus napas laki-laki itu di telinganya. Ternyata memang tepat keputusannya untuk duduk membelakangi gerobak. Dean tidak bisa membayangkan separah apa ekspresinya saat ini.

Begitu Michael meninggalkannya, Dean buru-buru mengambil sendok dan makan baksonya dengan tangan gemetar. Yang penting sekarang adalah makan, habiskan, lalu segera pulang. _Crosscheck_ sudah dilaksanakan, kebenaran telah diketahui, wajah malaikat telah dilihat, urusannya sudah selesai. Persetan kalau Dean sengaja dandan cakep-cakep untuk ‘membuat perhitungan’ dengan pemilik warung.

(Dia tidak menyesal juga sih, paling tidak dia terlihat sedikit kece di depan Michael, kan? _Kan_ )

Membuat perhitungan apanya, yang ada Dean diperawani hanya dengan tatapan.

 

* * *

 

 

Kesimpulan: warung bakso ramai pembeli bukan hanya karena yang punya titisan bidadara, tapi karena _memang enak_. Dean tergoda untuk datang lagi nanti -ketika kondisi hatinya sudah mendingan, jadi dia tidak mempermalukan diri lagi seperti tadi.

"Berapa semuanya, Kang?" tanya Dean sambil mati-matian mengendalikan diri untuk tidak _blushing_ atau gemetaran layaknya Sammy saat mengajak Jess ke pasar malam.

Si Akang menyunggingkan senyuman. "Limabelas ribu, A," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Dean.

Dean merapatkan bibirnya. Dia merogoh saku celana dan pelan-pelan mengulurkan uang dua puluh ribu, yang ditukar Michael dengan kresek hitam berisi bakso titipan Sam dan uang kembalian. Tangan mereka bersentuhan, mengirimkan ribuan voltase listrik ke hati Dean.

"Itung dulu, bisi kurang," ujar Michael kalem.

Setengah gemetar Dean menghitung uang kembalian. Dua lembar dua ribuan dan satu lembar seribu... yang ditulisi dengan buru-buru: 089765XXXXXXX -M

 

 

 

 

Oh.

Oh

 

 

 

_Oh._

 

 

 

Dean pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya. Dan melihat Michael menyeringai teramat seksi untuknya.

 

 

 

 

 

Siapa saja tolong dorong Dean ke kali sekarang juga, biar hanyut dan mati tenggelam sekalian. Ini terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata.

 

 

 

 

Pandangan Michael dari mata turun ke bibir. "Dateng lagi ya, A." Suaranya yang rendah terdengar seduktif di telinga Dean.

"Iya, Kang. Tenang aja," balas Dean, tanpa sadar meniru nada lawan bicaranya.

Michael mengangkat kembali pandangannya, menyelami iris sewarna klorofil yang serupa dengan miliknya. Detik-detik berikutnya diisi keheningan, hanya aja ada mereka yang saling menatap intens dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing serta seluruh pelanggan bakso yang terpana melihat _live eye-sex_ di depan mereka.

Michael lah yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata, lalu menepuk pundak Dean dan berkata. "Yaudah atuh. Bisi baksonya keburu beukah. Ati-ati di jalan ya, A," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata tanpa malu-malu.

Pipi Dean langsung bersemu merah. Malu-malu dia tersenyum dan berjalan keluar warung. Tangan kiri memegang kresek berisi bakso, tangan kanan meremas uang kembalian yang tertulis nomor hp si akang.

Babeh bilang semua orang di kampung ingin Michael sebagai menantu atau suami mereka kan? Tenang, itu bisa diatur.

**Author's Note:**

> *tutup muka* saya lelah, saya putus asa dan saya gak tau ini apa. yang pasti sih ini n i s t a.
> 
> tapi alhamdulillah akhirnya GUE DEBUT JUGA DI SPN DAN NULIS MICHEAN *tebar konfetti*
> 
> LET'S SAIL THIS SHIP!!! WHO IS WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
